Awake to Reality
by Fairytalenever
Summary: Egypt AU. Awake by Josh Groban. Oneshot. YXY


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, besides my own dignity._

_A beutiful and blinding morning..._

_The world outside begins to breathe_

_See clouds arrive without warning_

_I need you here to shelter me..._

Atem awoke to the bright and sunny morning. He turned to his side to face his beloved Heba ( No they did not do it yet. They're just shareing one bed since there's only one bed in the house. ) . They had finally confessed their love for eachother. Heba, the one to care for him when he was damaged. Heba,the one who gave him shelter in the cold. Heba, the one who showed him the wonder of life. His Heba, who loved him more than his parents ever did.

_And I know that _

_only time will tell me how_

_to carry on_

_Without eachother..._

Atem knew that soon, he would have to reveal to Heba his true self as the prince, and he would have to go back to gain the crown once his father died. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his precious one. But he knew, that he would have to forget the love he felt.

_So keep me awake to memorize you_

_Give me more time to feel this way_

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I can have you next to me today..._

Atem hugged the small girl closer to him. Heba snuggled closer to the warm, loving embrace. Atem knew that he would have to cherish these times with her. He gazed at the peaceful face, memorizing every inch of that soft white face. Suddenly, two amethyst eyes stared back at him blushing.

_If I could make these moments endless_

_If I could stop the winds of change_

_If we just keep our eyes wide open_

_Then everything would stay the same_

" Yami... What's wrong?" Atem smiled. Heba was adorable.

" Nothing little-one. I'm just enjoying the sight of your beutiful face." Heba blushes deeper, face turning a gentle pink.

" I love you Yami." Atem hugs Heba to his chest to avoid a loose tear from being seen.

" And I you, Heba."

_And I know that_

_Only time will tell us how_

_We'll carry on _

_without eachother..._

" Yami..."

" Yes?"

" You'll never leave me, will you?"

" I shall try my hardest to stay by your side, even in death."

" ... I'm glad..."

_So keep me awake for every moment_

_Give us more time to be this way_

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I can have you next to me today..._

Heba turned to climb out of bed, but Yami pulled her back in. " Can I just hold you for a few?" Heba smiled and nodded. She settles in the bed once more and snuggles into the taller boy. Yami pulls her close, to memorize her touch.

" I kinda like how you're acting today, koi." Heba mocked. Yami chuckled, burrying his head into the shorter's hair. Lavender and strawberry.

_We'll let tomorrow wait _

_You're here right now with me_

_All my fears just fall away_

_When you are all I see._

For the longest time, since he met Heba, he felt not like the prince of a large country soon to be pharaoh who was probably causing an uproar at the palace. He felt like a regular common person, just lying in bed with his lover. He felt like a million years have passed as he held his little love in his arms, whiched held one another so perfectly.

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I have you now with today..._

Heba giggled and released herself from the tight embrace. Atem frowned. It was too soon. " Come on. We are already behind schedual because of your snuggleing issue." Heba teased grabbing some fresh clothes ( Yes she has sleep clothes on.) and heading to the bathroom to change. Atem frowned sadly and got up. He then remembered Heba's smile and smiled himself, a tear falling off his chin.

_And I will remember..._

He went throught the movie moments of him and Heba, making sure he didn't forget a thing.

_Oh, I will remember..._

He got up and changed. He went outside to see Heba watering plants in her garden. Atem walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

_Remember all the love we share today..._

Heba giggled. " You are very cuddly today Yami." she stated. Atem nodded, nuzzleing the girl's shoulder.

" Only with you, love." Atem said. Heba pouted.

" It better be only with me." Heba leans back into the embrace. The lovers embrace the moment given to them, wanting to never leave.

_review if interested._


End file.
